It is well known that the capacity demand in cellular networks has been growing exponentially for many years and is expected to continue this way for at least the next decade. While advances in spectral efficiency will continue, the gains that we can expect from these advances are limited. Densification of cellular networks will continue to be the leading source of capacity gains until the use of higher frequencies becomes feasible for access link. Small-cells are currently being used to increase the density of networks and address these capacity problems. This increase in cell density, however, requires a corresponding increase in backhaul cap abilities.
Rolling out fiber to all of these new nodes is cost prohibitive. The Millimeter Wave Hotspot (mmH) project proposes the use of highly directional millimeter (mm) wave links between these small-cell nodes as a way to address this concern. Small cells are expected to be rolled out first in dense urban environments of varying landscapes.